The Hunger games: walking on ice
by gleeproject145
Summary: This story will follow Hunter, Marley, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Kitty, Santana , Puck, Brittany and Tina in the 75th Hunger Games and the third quarter quell so the rules can be bent just a little. And the odds aren't definitely NOT in their favour. Rated T but may be increased in later chapters


**So this is my first cross-over story. I have just started to re-read the Hunger Games and I remember what a good book it is so I thought to myself what if Glee was like the Hunger Games. This story will follow Hunter, Marley, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Kitty, Santana , Puck, Brittany and Tina in the 75th Hunger Games and the third quarter quell so the rules can be bent just a little. And the odds aren't definitely NOT in their favour.**

* * *

** Chapter one: The reaping **

District one: Hunter

"Remember son you are our hope of winning when you are picked" my father said. He gave me the same speech about honour and whatnot every year and I had never been picked. I decided this year that if I wasn't picked I would just volunteer myself as tribute just to get my father off my damn case. I looked at what my mother had picked out for me. A dark navy jacket with a shirt and tie. My father leaves me and I sigh. Today was going to be so damn hard. When I finish changing I hear a knock at the door. I open it to reveal one of my only friends and the one who was statistically most likely to be the female tribute.

Kitty.

25 minuets later

I stand on the stage hand-in-hand with Kitty. I know that this year District one is going to kick ass.

"Happy Hunger Games and..."

District three: Santana

I make my way to the town square, keeping a firm grip on Lana my younger sister. You wouldn't think it though. She has blonde hair and blue eyes in comparison to my black hair and dark eyes. I look down at her as we reach a group of peace makers I hold out my hand and they scan me in. Then Lana. I see the terror in her eyes. I can't really blame her. It's her first reaping. I'm nervous too. It maybe my last year of this, but it is the first year without my mother. She died when she was at work. So now I look after Lana. Alone. I am the one who has to work to get money. As she is taken away to join the other thirteen year olds I make my way to the front. I see our escort, a hideous woman with pale skin and the sort of vibe that just makes you want to punch her when she opens that god-forsaken mouth of hers and says about how 'honoured she was to be here' _'just get on with it'_ I thought to myself. As she finishes her speech the whole town claps her as a sign of respect. Then there is silence. I close my eyes and think back on my life. My mother. The day when Lana was born. I am bought out of my thoughts by feeling several prods in my side. I open my eyes and realise that the eyes of the whole town are on me.

"Tanny! I don't want to go please don't make me!" I hear a scared blonde twelve year old scream.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute in the place of Lana Lopez!" I say loudly. As I make my way forward.

"Oh my! A volunteer! Now what is your name?" our escort asks

"Santana Lopez"

"Relative of Lana?"

"Her sister"

"Now for the male tribute" the hand enters the glass bowl again. Coming out only moments later. "Sebastian Smythe!" '_Well this can't get any worse'_ I smile at the crowd and shake his hand.

"May the odds..."

District five: Jeff

_I feel sick. Mainly cause of mom's food. But also because of nerves. It's a quarter quell. The rules can be changed. The way that it has been changed in district five is that we are not chosen at random. The mayor picks who goes in. I know it'll be me. I am not well liked. People say that I'm different. Queer. I know why. I am the only openly gay boy in the district. It sucks because I know that I won't be able to know what it is like to be loved. _Me and my brothers Rocky and Ross get dressed in complete silence. I know what they are thinking. They don't know how they can say goodbye to me if I leave. When I leave. There is a small knock at the door I open it and my mother wraps her arms around me.

"What every happens I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" I say just as quietly.

Fifteen minuets later...

_I knew it. I had to be me._ From the stage I see my mother and the rest of the family. They were easy to pick out. We all look so alike. I plaster a smile onto my face. Acting proud to be handed this opportunity. However I am dying inside. I shake hands with Brittany.

"Be ever..."

District eight: Marley

"The female tribute is... Marley Rose" I feel my heart stop and my breath become caught in my chest. Everything starts to spin. I try to walk however my limbs have become heavy. I fall. Landing face first in on the hard ground. I scramble to stand up, not wanting to seem weak. Although, they know I don't stand a chance in the arena. I finally reach the raised platform. The male tribute has already been declared.

Noah Puck Puckerman. I grasp his hand.

This year, District eight don't stand a chance at all.

"Be ever..."

District twelve: Nick

I let out a long breath as I make my way back home. When I can't sleep I go to the forest on the outskirts of twelve. The way that my mother had shown me. I know that it is... that day. Reaping. Mother won't be very talkative today. She never is. She is luck though. She has already been through it and won.

When I get home I quickly shower and dress and try to make my hair stay in a descent style. With no luck.

"Need some help Nick?" she asks. I nod. As her hands move though my brown locks I try to relax. Make myself believe that I could escape becoming tribute.

"I don't want this to happen" I say when she has finished with my hair.

"None of us do. Listen if you do become tribute I will not be able to see you. For obvious reasons like I could tell you how you could win" she answers before pulling me into a hug.

We arrive at the town square, ready to discover our fate. Effie Trinket is on stage. About to announce the girl who will be representing us this year

"Tina Choen-Chang" My mouth hits the floor. Tina? Innocent, wouldn't hurt anything/anyone Asian girl? My BEST FRIEND? I can feel tears pricking my eyes I blink to try and stop them falling. then I hear a name and a gasp. My mother's gasp.

"... Nick Duval is this years male representative"

_Crap! I don't wanna fight Tina. _I make my way slowly forwards and take Tina's hand. I don't want her to let go.

"May the odds be ever in your favour"

* * *

**Chapter one done! Sorry that it was so long. Next chapter will focus on Kitty, Sebastian, Brittany, Puck and Tina.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Gleeproject145**


End file.
